Ambiguous of Love
by Reisqyta Regnard
Summary: Sharon mencintai kekasihnya, Oz. Tapi kini ia juga mulai menyukai Break. Oz-Sharon, Break-sharon. 1st Chapter, Oz cemburu berat saat melihat Sharon berduaan dengan Break. mind to RnR?


**Reizu Regnard** presents :

**Ambiguos of Love**

**1st Chapter – Stay with Me**

(Main) Pairings : Oz-Sharon, Break-Sharon

**Warning! – AU, OOC, Gajeness spreading out.**

**Don't like, don't read!  
**

**Pandora Hearts ****-**** Jun Mochizuki**

Happy read, Minna-san. ^^

* * *

Tap! Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Ritme langkah yang begitu sempurna bagaikan sebuah melodi yang tengah mengalun di semilirnya angin kesunyian. Gadis itu melangkah dengan ringan memijak satu demi satu anak tangga. Rambut _peach_nya yang diikat _ponytail _seolah turut melenggang bersama sang empunya yang sesekali berjingkrak dan menggumamkan beberapa bait nyanyian dengan anggunnya. Aura bangsawannya tidak pernah lepas meski saat ini ia hanya memakai seragam sekolah sederhana—tidak seperti gaun-gaun _glamour_ yang biasa dikenakan seorang _Lady _keturunan keluarga bangsawan Rainsworth sehari-hari.

Tak begoitu jauh di belakang, seorang laki-laki berambut _silver_ dengan seragam yang sama dengannya setengah berlari berusaha menyusul dan menghampirinya.

"Ohayou, Sharon!"

"Ah, ohayou, Break!" mata _rossy-pink _gadis itu terlihat begitu ceria saat melihat seseorang yang kini—mungkin, yah, disukainya.

"Kau sudah buat PR?"

"Sudah,sih. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah jawabannya benar atau tidak."

"Pasti benar semua, kok." sahut lelaki beriris merah bagai darah itu.

Sharon terkekeh, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Anggap saja, aku punya mata-mata."

"Menurutmu aku percaya?" gadis itu kini tersenyum jahil.

Mereka tertawa lepas. Obrolan santai dan renyah—khas remaja seusia mereka, menyenangkan. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata _emerald_ tajam memandang mereka berdua dari kejauhan layaknya sepasang mata elang yang tengah mengintai mangsa. Tatapan yang menusuk, penuh amarah, tenggelam dilahap api cemburu.

* * *

"Hai, Jack! Kau lihat Oz, tidak?" Sharon akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah Oz, lelaki keturunan keluarga bangsawan Vessalius yang sudah setahun belakangan ini menjadi kekasihnya—entah kenapa hari ini tidak hadir di pelajaran pertama.

"Eh, kau 'kan pacarnya. Kenapa tanya padaku?"

"Kau 'kan saudaranya," timpal Sharon.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku akan memantau dia sepanjang masa,"

"Jack—"

"Lagipula, kami juga punya kegiatan masing-masing,"

"Jack, aku—"

"Kau tidak bisa mengandalkan aku untuk memantau Oz terus dan—"

"JACK VESSALIUS! Cukup jawab kau ada 'lihat' atau 'tidak'?" Sharon kini mengacungkan harisennya.

"T—tidak…" jawab Jack dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Huh, ya sudah." Sharon berlalu pergi dengan emosi. Ia kemudian mendekati meja Elliot.

"Aku tidak lihat." celetuk Elliot.

"Eh? Aku kan belum bertanya!" Sharon semakin sewot.

"Terserah kau. Jawabannya tetap, tidak." Elliot berlalu begitu saja keluar kelas.

"Dasar bocah Nightray!" Sharon menggerutu sepanjang jalan, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantin sebentar—sekedar melihat kalau-kalau Oz ada di sana.

* * *

BRUK!

Sharon menghempaskan diri begitu saja di salah satu bangku kantin yang masih kosong dengan wajah kesal sambil terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Tampaknya ia masuk ke tempat yang salah. Tentu saja, sejak kapan seorang Oz suka berkeliaran di kantin?

"Kenapa, sih, kau ini?" tanya Alyss—yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyedot jus apelnya dengan nikmat.

"Semua orang betul-betul menyebalkan hari ini." sahut Sharon.

"Semua?" Alyss melotot, merasa kurang nyaman dengan kata 'semua'. Tentu saja, ia merasa tidak ada masalah dengan Sharon—salah satu sahabatnya—hari ini.

"_Well,_ tidak semua. Hanya, yah, sebagian anak laki-laki di kelas kita."

"Memangnya, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Elliot, dia mengacuhkanku dan pergi begitu saja—" Sharon tidak berniat menceritakan soal Jack yang cerewet, ia takut kalau-kalau Alyss tersinggu. Tentu, Jack adalah kekasih Alyss yang—setahu Sharon—amat disayanginya.

"Hai, Lotti!" Alyss menyapa Lotti yang baru saja datang bergabung diikuti Echo dan Alice.

"Lanjut!" pinta Alyss lagi.

"—padahal aku ingin bertanya. Apakah ia ada melihat Oz pagi ini."

"Hah? Oz tidak masuk?" Alice yang sejak tadi hanya fokus melahap sepiring penuh daging tiba-tiba ikut angkat bicara.

"Seisi kelas tahu kalau Oz hari ini tidak masuk tanpa ada keterangan, Alice." sahut Lotti.

"Alice—" Alyss menatap saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ya?"

"—jangan bilang kalau kau tidur sepanjang pelajaran tadi?"

"Aku sangat ngantuk, Alyss. Tapi aku sudah menamatkan game _Sexy Playboy _itu untukmu."

BLETAK!

"ITTAAAAIII!" Alice mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sukses terkena lemparan botol kecap dari Alyss.

Baiklah, sebelum ini jadi semakin jauh, mari kita _back to topic_.

"Rasanya, tadi pagi aku melihat Oz di ruang olahraga." celetuk Echo.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG?" Sharon terlonjak seketika dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku diam." sahut Echo santai saat Sharon sudah berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Alyss diam tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Ia tahu kalau Echo, masih belum bisa seratus persen merelakan Oz—orang yang dulu disukainya—justru jadian dengan Sharon, sahabatnya sendiri. Yah, hidup itu memang kejam, saudara-saudara. Tapi tenang, tampaknya Echo sudah menemukan pelabuhan hatinya yang baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Echo, kenapa tadi pagi kau bisa lewat ruang olahraga?" goda Lotti.

"Eh, itu…anu…" Echo menunduk.

"Waahh! Pasti sen—ummpphh.." Echo langsung membekap Alice dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Ah, Echo, tidak perlu malu." Alyss tersenyum jahil.

"Menyukai senior, wajar-wajar saja, kan?" _direct-shot_ Lotti tepat mengenai sasaran—pipi Echo langsung merona merah.

* * *

BUGH!

"_Eat this! You big jerk!"_

BUGH!

"Hhh…dasar keparat!"

BUGH!

Pria mungil berambut pirang dengan mata _emerald_nya yang menyala-nyala itu tak henti-hentinya menghujani sak tinju yang tergantung di hadapannya dengan tinju dan tendangan. Beberapa tetes darah tampak mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya—sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya. Sekujur tubuh dan seragam yang dikenakannya pun sudah basah dibanjiri peluh. Ia sudah semakin lelah, pukulannya mulai membabi-buta tak kenal arah. Namun tetap saja, tampaknya ia belum puas melampiaskan perasaan yang menggelayut di hatinya.

"Brengsek! Rasakan ini! ARGHHH!"

BUGH!

"Oz!" Sharon tercengang tak percaya melihat kekasihnya bertingkah seperti orang tidak waras.

"S—sharon…" Oz mematung, terlalu kaget untuk bisa merespon.

Lama keduanya diam, tenggelam dalam sunyi yang menyesakkan. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, terbawa arus alam pikiran masing-masing. Samar-samar terdengar isakan kecil yang akhirnya berubah menjadi tangisan, membuat Oz menjadi merasa bersalah. Tetesan air mata Sharon sedikit demi sedikit mengikis tembok pertahanan gengsinya. Mungkin tidak seharusnya dia bersikap egois—seperti anak kecil yang meronta-ronta saat kehilangan mainannya.

"Maaf," Oz menghampiri gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau…jangan begini." ucap Sharon di sela-sela isaknya.

"Aku hanya…kau tahu—cemburu…" Oz mengakui.

"Cemburu?"

"Yah, aku melihat… Tadi pagi, kau bersama anak baru itu, di tangga."

"Break?" mata Sharon membulat, disambut sebuah anggukkan dari Oz.

"Maaf, ya... Mungkin lain kali, aku tidak boleh terlalu egois." Oz tersenyum hambar sambil menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajah Sharon.

"Aku cemas saat kau tadi tidak ada." Sharon berbisik.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Sharon pura-pura merajuk.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu sangat lucu ketika menangis." Oz tersenyum jahil.

"Nakal!" Sharon meraih tangan Oz yang mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Ouch…" Oz meringis.

"Oz! Tanganmu…berda—"

Belum sempat Sharon menyelesaikan kalimat paniknya, Oz sudah lebih dulu mengunci rapat bibirnya. Sharon menegang, wajahnya terasa semakin panas, nafasnya memburu. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan situasi—begitu pula Oz.

Seketika bulu kuduk Sharon berdiri saat ia merasakan jari jemari Oz 'berseluncur' dengan lembut di punggungnya, menelusur jengkal demi jengkal tubuh mungilnya—terus, terus, dan berhenti di pinggang. Sedikit remasan lembut Oz membuat Sharon mendesah geli.

Mereka amat sangat menikmati momen indah dan hangat itu. Tapi tampaknya pasangan ini belum bisa tahan lebih lama dari sepuluh detik—Sharon perlahan melepaskan kecupannya, ia butuh udara.

"Hmm…" Oz tersenyum simpul penuh arti.

"_Stay with me._" pintanya.

"_As you wish." _bisik Sharon.

Sebuah kecupan hangat kemudian mendarat tepat di pipi Oz, membuat wajah keduanya merona untuk kesekian kalinya. _Well, _sebuah anti-klimaks yang manis, bukan?

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Hellooo! Rei, di sini. Salam kenal, minna-san… ^^

Ini fanfic pertama di fandom Pandora Hearts. Masih sangat kurang memuaskan, desyo? *nyadar diri*

Maka dari itu, review, komentar, opini, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Rei terima dengan tangan terbuka. Arigatou…^^

Sincere,

-Reizu Regnard-


End file.
